Dark Lady
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, en realidad no tanto, pero el mundo vampírico se ha visto des establecido al faltar su Majestad. Ahora la familia Uchiha es quien rige el control, claro al ser la familia más allegada a la de su Majestad, pero aun así tenemos esperanzas de que su Majestad regrese y la era de los vampiros recobre todo su esplendor.
1. No Estás Solo

**Hola!**

 **A todos Soy Elsy Animetronik y les traigo este new Fic (tal vez ya esté muy choteado el tema pero en fin que me inspire y pues salió XD)**

 **Advertencia: Lemmon (o intento de ello), Lenguaje obsceno.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia le pertenece a mi drogadicta mente, no quiero que se la vuelen y la hagan pasar por suya.**

* * *

 **~No Estás Solo~**

—Padre, ¿en dónde se encuentra su majestad ahora? — Pregunto un joven a su padre, mientras este, leía algunos documentos.

—No lo sé hijo, no lo sé. — Respondió con pesar.

—Padre… — Esta vez llamo el menor de sus hijos. — ¿Por qué los humanos decidieron cazarnos? — Su voz tan tierna y llena de miedo, hacia que el corazón de su padre se estrujara.

—Mi pequeño. — Una bella, dulce y melodiosa voz se escuchó. — Los humanos nunca nos han visto de buena manera, hasta cierto punto es justificable que nos estuvieran cazando hasta hace 30 años. — Dijo poniendo su mano en la cabellera del nene que segundos atrás había hecho una pregunta a su padre.

—Pero si dejaron de cazarnos hace 30 años… — Hizo una breve pausa. — ¿por qué no están sus Majestades? — Replico el mayor, mientras el menor bajaba la mirada.

El silencio era quien reinaba cada que salía el tema de sus Majestades, Fugaku Uchiha quien siempre estuvo a lado de su Majestad no lograba dar con el motivo del porque los humanos habían comenzado a dar caza nuevamente a los vampiros.

.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

— _"_ _Ella es tan… genial, decidida, segura, es un poco difícil pero eso la hace aún más genial."_ — Pensaba un pequeño de 10 años al ver a su Idol, pasar enfrente de él.

Su Idol no era otra más que Sakura Haruno, una chica que tenía a todos los chicos a sus pies y no podían culparlos la chica era simple y sencillamente hermosa, poseía un buen cuerpo a pesar de solo tener 10 años, era la típica loli de la escuela, pero a pesar de eso era respetada y temida por todos, lo cual le hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma.

El azabache la había visto desde el preescolar y desde ese entonces sentía algo especial por ella aun no sabía que podía ser, claro hasta hace poco que decidió a hablar con su madre, ahora sabía que lo que sentía por ella era amor, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Ella era segura de sí misma, él no.

Ella era ruda, él era miedoso.

Ella era seria, él era muy travieso.

Ella era —a pesar de su corta edad— una mujer, él era aún un crio que tenía un peluchito en forma de tomatito con carita feliz.

¡Con un demonio!

Que así no se podía, no había posibilidad de que él algún día obtuviese su atención, por lo que opto por tratar de conocerla más, pero claro, no tenía los pantalones —¡Huevos! — suficientes, como para acercarse a conversar con ella, por lo que opto por el espionaje —acoso—.

Él sabía que ella era brillante y eso se debía a que siempre iba a la biblioteca de la escuela, él observaba cada movimiento de ella, leía todos los libros que ella leía —cofcofOnoderacofcof— y claro eso también le ayudaba a mantener sus notas altas aunque eso no le importaba, a pesar de ello empezaba a entender un poco a la chica de sus sueños y eso era una grata noticia para él.

Después de un tiempo para ser más exactos en segundo año de secundaria se percató de algo que había estado ignorando todo el tiempo.

Su Idol, no solo leía libros de historia, matemáticas o de cualquier otra materia, sino que también leía historias paranormales, pero si había alguna clase que despertase su interés de forma descomunal eran las "leyendas" de vampiros.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

—Mi nombre es… — Hablaba un chico de tez clara, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. —Sasuke Uchiha. — Era un chico de unos 18 años que dejaba ver claramente su sonrojo y vergüenza ante la clase.

Y como ya era costumbre las féminas comenzaban a suspirar al ver aquella reacción del azabache, lo cual hacía que el chico se pusiese aún más nervioso, pero de cierta forma él mismo sabía que ya debía estar acostumbrado a eso, lamentablemente no era el caso, el profesor le indico que podía tomar asiento y este así lo hizo, quedando a lado de una pelinegra con reflejos azules y ojos blanco malva y una sonrisa tímida.

—Mi nombre es… — Esta vez hablo la pelinegra con un sonrojo más notorio que el del azabache. —Hinata Hyuga. — Finalizo y tomo asiento.

—Mi nombre es… — Ahora hablaba un rubio de tez bronceada y ojos azules con unas extrañas pero curiosas y simpáticas marcas en su rostro que parecían ser bigotes de zorro. —Naruto Uzumaki. — Finalizo tomando asiento y dejando así que el profesor diese por terminadas las presentaciones del alumnado.

—Bien yo soy Iruka Umino, su profesor de literatura. — Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro.

 **~0~**

En alguna parte de la institución estaba un azabache tomando un zumo de tomate.

—Ya veo, así que tú también eres un vampiro. — El azabache se atraganto al escuchar esa afirmación y volteo inmediatamente solo para toparse con dos se sus compañeros de clase, la pelinegra que aún mantenía su sonrojo en las mejillas y el rubio que toda la clase se la había pasado haciendo estupideces.

— ¿D-de que hablan? — Trato de actuar normal aunque claro que eso no era posible y menos viendo la sonrisa zorruna que se ensanchaba en el rostro del rubio.

—N-no debes preocuparte. — Dijo Hinata. —Nosotros también lo somos, además tú apellido es muy sonado. — Finalizo dándole un pañuelo al azabache para que este se limpiase la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno, por si no te habías percatado la mayoría de aquí somos vampiros, puros e impuros, también hay humanos pero parece que en nuestro grupo únicamente hay vampiros. — Explico el rubio viendo al azabache en estado de shock. —Oye teme, ¿me estas escuchando?

El azabache lo fulmino con la mirada, nadie le hablaba así, vamos una cosa es que fuese tímido y otra muy distinta es que fuese un dejado.

—Vamos, vamos no empiecen una pelea. — Dijo la chica llamando la atención de los chicos.

—El dobe empezó. — Dijo Sasuke tratando de justificarse.

La chica solo sonrió al ver cómo había llamado al rubio y este desencajo la mandíbula ante aquella ofensa pero bueno, que podía hacer ahora estaba ante el "Príncipe" de los vampiros.

—Bueno su "Majestad", disculpe mi atrevimiento. — Dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en Majestad.

— ¡Cállate! — Grito exasperado el azabache dejando a los otros dos atónitos.

—Sasuke... — Hablo Hinata. —Sabemos que el Clan Uchiha está haciendo todo para encontrar el motivo por el cual los humanos comenzaron a cazarnos, también sabemos que gracias a su arduo trabajo los pactos se han retomado y ya no debemos temer a ser cazados nuevamente. — Hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió. —También tenemos fe en que reaparezca su majestad, pero sabemos que lamentablemente el rey y la reina fueron… — Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica. —Asesinados. — Finalizo bajando la mirada.

—Yo… confió en que su Majestad reaparezca. — Dijo el chico.

—No eres el único teme. — Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del azabache. —Sabemos que tu familia está haciendo hasta lo imposible por traerle de vuelta, pero tampoco podemos vivir todo el tiempo con la zozobra. — Dijo manteniendo su mirada en los ojos del azabache.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de otro tema, pues ese no era uno muy agradable y realmente no querían perder de lleno la fe.

— _Termino la secundaria y yo jamás pude hablar con ella, ahora ya casi concluyo la preparatoria y no la he vuelto a ver._ — El azabache se había perdido en su pensamientos y lo que es peor había suspirado como si no hubiese un mañana, si, la típica actitud de un enamorado.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado el descanso, todos los alumnos debían volver a sus aulas para continuar con las clases.

* * *

 **Se acabo el primer capítulo, espero sus reviews!**


	2. Dudas

**Hola, hola~!**

 **¿Cómo están perras~?**

 **Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo corregido, pa' disfrute de todos!**

 **Recuerden que voy a paso tortuga.**

 **Gracias a las linduras que me han dejado review.**

 **Advertencia: Lemmon (o intento de ello), Lenguaje obsceno.**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia le pertenece a mi drogadicta mente, no quiero que se la vuelen y la hagan pasar por suya.**

* * *

 **~Dudas~**

—Oye, teme, ¿de verdad no te habías percatado de que todo el grupo somos vampiros? — Cuestionaba el rubio aun sin creer lo que el azabache le había dicho.

—Ya te dije que no, todo el tiempo había convivido con humanos, claro en el turno vespertino, pero nunca había estado cerca de otros vampiros que no fuesen mis familiares. — Explico el joven acomodando sus lentes.

Si, aunque lo duden el apuesto Sasuke Uchiha, usaba lentes y no, no eran de fondo de botella, no lo hacían ver mal, al contrario lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy, y más cerebrito de lo que en realidad era.

—Pero es que, tú ¿nunca has usado tu olfato? — Ahora era la pelinegra la que cuestionaba.

—N-no, yo aún no tengo la transición. — Dijo el chico con pena.

—Entonces… Pffff!, virgen detectado. — Dijo el rubio y comenzó a reírse. Cosa que no le causo gracia al azabache.

— ¡N-Naruto! — Le llamo la atención, por ese comentario. —No te preocupes Sasuke, Naruto ni yo hemos pasado aun por la transición. — Dijo la chica sonriéndole.

—Vamos, vamos no te enojes teme, pero aun así debiste haberlo sentido, la presencia de nosotros es fría, porque vamos no estamos vivos, bueno algo así. — Dijo el rubio viendo al azabache que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

La clase se fue como el agua y no solo eso, era la primera vez que Sasuke no prestaba atención, realmente estaba muy cómodo hablando con aquellos dos vampiros, quienes estaban igual de inquietos que él, al tener a alguien más con la esperanza de que su majestad apareciera.

 **~0~**

— ¿Dónde está? — Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, misma que emanaba una sensación desagradable y de miedo.

—Aún no le encontramos. — Le contesto un chico de cabello gris y anteojos. —Lord Orochimaru, ¿en verdad cree que los ahora muertos reyes tuvieran un descendiente? — Cuestionó dejando en claro su des concertación.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mí? — Su pregunta era más una amenaza.

—Claro que no, Lord Orochimaru. — Contesto el chico bajando la mirada. —Pero… ¿cómo encontraremos a alguien cuyo nombre y apellido no conocemos? — Volvió a cuestionar.

 **~0~**

—Veamos… ¡Aquí esta! — Dijo tomando un libro de la estantería. — _¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?, esto ya me está poniendo de malas._ — Miro como los demás se le quedaban viendo raro, como si viesen aun monstro. — ¡Ash!, que se vayan a ver Galavisión. — Dijo en voz baja y se retiró a donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria.

Esta era una chica de cabellera roja y ojos que hacían juego con ella, unos lentes marrones que permitían ver sus lindos ojos. —Empiezo a creer que en cualquier momento comienzas a escribir una novela. — Dijo burlonamente mientras llenaba el formato para la salida de los libros —ya saben el maldito papeleo para sacar libros de la biblioteca—.

—Algo así. — Contesto en el mismo tono burlón.

Salió de la biblioteca y subió al auto en donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigos, después de ello llego a casa y subió a su habitación.

No paso mucho para que alguien llamase a la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Puedo entrar?

— ¡Claro, Suigetsu! — Dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Hola. — Saludo como ya era costumbre de él, cada que le veía.

—Hola. — Recibió de respuesta.

— ¿No deberías haber ido hoy a clases? — Cuestiono la verle sin preocupación alguna.

—Sí, pero no me sentía muy bien. — Contesto agitando la mano restándole importancia a la situación.

—Sabrás, que para mañana tendrás muchos más deberes, ¿verdad? — Dijo alzando una ceja.

—Tendremos querido, tendremos. — Dijo recalcando el hecho de que ellos tampoco habían ido, después de todo, ellos eran un tanto vale grillo, en cuanto al primer día de clases se tratase. —Mañana estará muy movidita la noche, sabes, a veces me gustaría saber, ¿por qué siempre estoy en cursos vespertinos? — Pregunto mientras miraba el paisaje desde su ventana.

—Bueno, me parece raro que te lo preguntes, tú lo has visto, la noche es más divertida que el día. — Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Cierto! — Contesto mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la misma sonrisa que poseía su amigo.

—Aunque… — Volvió a hablar el de ojos purpura. —Me gustaría tener una noche movidita, pero con la bibliotecaria, una noche de esas en las que sus gritos sean lo único que se oigan. — Dijo mientras hacía unos movimientos de cadera y ponía sus manos como si estuviese agarrando a alguien.

¡ZAZ!

Recibió un almohadazo directo a su cara. —Ni creas que dejare que le hagas algo, maldito pervertido, si tanto deseas follar ve a una casa de citas. — Propuso la chica, mientras sonreía ante el comentario de su amigo, si bien era muy enserio lo de no permitirle hacerle algo a la pelirroja, no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de que su amigo fuese tan obvio en ciertas cosas.

 **~0~**

—Siempre me eh cuestionado una cosa. — Dijo el rubio mientras los otros dos solo lo miraban dándole a entender que lo escuchaban. — ¿Por qué nunca supimos el nombre de sus majestades?, inclusive ahora, no sabemos si en verdad tuvieron un descendiente, de ser así no sabemos si es un chico o una chica. — Los otros dos entendían el punto de su compañero, era claro que cuando el chico se ponía serio podía ser muy observador.

—Bueno, que yo sepa el nombre de sus majestades nunca fue mencionado, porque no era necesario, su simple presencia, hacía que todos los vampiros obedecieran sin rechistar, es por eso que nunca se dijo el nombre de la familia real. — Dijo Hinata con su dedo índice en su labio inferior mirando al techo.

—Sí, pero… — El azabache hizo una pausa mirando intensamente un libro en sus manos. —El nombre de sus majestades o mejor dicho el apellido de ellos si debe conocerse, es decir debe haber algún libro en el que este escrito, de ser así… — Lo interrumpió el rubio.

—De ser así, puede que eso no nos ayude de mucho, si sus majestades tuviesen el descendiente, es probable que le hubiesen cambiado el apellido. — Dijo en un tono de fastidio.

—Puede que sea así, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que su apellido siga intacto, solo piénsalo, desde hace miles de años su apellido ha sido desconocido, no hay razón para pensar que algún vampiro en la actualidad lo conozca, por lo tanto, podrían haberle dejado con su apellido. — Finalizo acomodándose los anteojos de forma cool.

—Sí, es muy probable. — La pelinegra le dio el lado al azabache.

— ¡Bueno! — Grito enérgico el rubio. — ¡Es hora de poner manos a la obra y comenzar a investigar! — Finalizo y también se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz en medio de la clase.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! — Hablo el Sensei. —Por lo que se ve usted, la señorita Hyuga y el joven Uchiha están muy… sociales, ¡perfecto! — Dijo fingiendo alegría. —Me harán una exposición para mañana sobre el autor Antoine De Saint-Exupery. — El profesor regreso a su libro y prosiguió con su clase.

—Verga. — Susurro el rubio arrastrando un poco el sonido de la "r" y tomando asiento, mirando a los otros dos que reían por debajo.

 **~0~**

Las clases finalizaron y todos debían ir a sus casas. El azabache llego a su hogar la vieja pero acogedora mansión Uchiha.

—Estoy en casa. — Aviso el joven, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Joven Sasuke, bienvenido. —Dijo una mujer de edad que hacia una reverencia hacia el chico.

—Eradya. — Llamo sonriendo a la mujer. —Sabe que no debe hacer eso, es decir no soy superior ni nada por el estilo. — La señora por su parte le sonrío. — ¿Dónde se encuentra mi padre? — Pregunto el chico.

—Oh, bueno los señores… — Fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

— ¡Madre! — Grito el chico al reconocer la voz, iba decidido a ver qué ocurría pero fue detenido al escuchar otro grito.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Así, justo así! — Era la voz —jadeante— de su progenitora.

— _Dios mío, ¿cuándo será el puto día que tengan sexo mientras yo esté en la escuela?, por lo que se ve o mejor dicho lo que se oye apenas comenzaron._ — El joven tenía una venita hinchada en la frente y un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el chiquillo no se acostumbraría nunca a escuchar a sus padres haciéndolo.

—Joven. — Hablo la señora de antes. —El joven Itachi, no cenara…

Fue interrumpida por el azabache. —No ha llegado, eso es raro, pero bueno. — Dijo el chico resignado.

—Enseguida pondré la mesa. — Aviso la señora.

—Está bien. — El chico se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación y obviamente darse una ducha.

El chico iba caminando, sin preocupaciones en la mente, bueno solo una su Idol, pero conociéndola ella estaría bien. En fin que el joven apenas y prestaba atención a su alrededor hasta que.

— ¿Qué chingados? — Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que ahora era fulminado con la mirada de una chica, de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos color verde azulado.

Pero eso no era lo que le había perturbado, bueno, no es su totalidad, lo que estaba haciendo la chica era lo que le perturbaba. Y es que uno cree tener suficiente con escuchar a sus padres, como para que necesites ir con un psiquiatra urgentemente, y vamos que una cosa era escuchar y que la mente te hiciese jugarretas muy demenciales y otra muy distinta era ver a una chica desnuda siendo penetrada de manera casi inhumana —bueno quizás eso fuese porque no era humanos—.

Pero eso no era todo, ¡JODER!, habían cuartos en toda la casa.

¿Por qué chingados se ponían a follar en el che pasillo?, no, esa no era la pregunta, la pregunta era.

¿Por qué ese día?, no, mentira esa tampoco era la pregunta, la buena era.

¿Por qué en ese instante?, NO, nuevamente esa no era la maldita pregunta, la verdadera pregunta era

¿Por qué chingados no se habían metido al cuarto de Itachi?

¡Carajo!

Esa tampoco era la pregunta, no, ninguna de esas eran las preguntas que gobernaban en la mente del azabache. La verdadera, la auténtica, la real, enserio la pregunta o mejor dicho las preguntas, que le taladraban en la bendita cabeza eran.

¿Qué chingada madre le pasaba al mundo?

¿Es que acaso hoy era el día de coger a diestra y siniestra?

En serio, si había algo que el detestase de ser un vampiro era eso, que eran, seres… ¿sexosos?, bueno digamos que cuando les entraba la calentura les valía, no una, no dos, ni tres, sino 25 hectáreas de chingadisima madre en donde fuese y se ponían a hacerlo, claro que eso era cuando ya habían pasado por la transición, pero era perturbador, al menos para él que… hasta cierto punto era un "humano" —bueno, aun no tenía sus poderes y la idea de tener sexo le apenaba, vamos que él chiquillo era muy penoso, de hecho se llevaba bien con Hinata por que ambos eran penosos, unas criaturas muy tiernas, si vamos al caso—.

Era tonto, pero también era estúpido, él seguía ahí parado, viendo a los otros dos follar como si la vida dependiese de ello, y claro la chica seguía viéndolo asesinamente, por… ¿Por qué?, ella era la que estaba en ¡SU CASA!, en el pasillo de ¡SU CASA!, cogiendo con su hermano, un momento…¿qué pedo con Itachi?, él era, vamos su ejemplo a seguir, un vampiro educado, no altanero, responsable y si algo destacaba de él —y uso el verbo "descartar" en pasado, porque ahora se había ido a la mierda eso—, era que no caía ante esos deseos tan rápido, mínimamente buscaba un lugar más… ¿privado?, pero ahora se había metido eso por lo más profundo de su ser, pero regresando al tema principal, ¿por qué lo fulminaba?, debería ser al revés, él debería fulminarla, pero vamos que no podía no mientras lo gemidos de su madre, los gemidos de ella, los gruñidos de su padre y los de su hermano atacasen sus tímpanos, nadie podía concentrase en un momento así, el chico regreso por donde vino y…

¡Oh, Cielos!

Los sirvientes estaban en las mismas.

— ¡Me cago en el universo! — Dijo por debajo, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca donde vio a Eradya, la única sirvienta que no estaba cogiendo, de hecho era ella y su esposo el señor Jhon, los únicos que a pesar de que tuvieran ganas de despeinar a la cotorra no lo hacían en donde fuese, vamos que los señores conocían algo llamado respeto, en todas sus modalidades.

Entro a la biblioteca y fue hasta ese momento que reconoció a la chica que estaba fornicando con su hermano.

—Hana Misaki. — Dijo el chico abriendo los ojos tanto como sus parpados le permitiesen. —No, ma… — Dijo en susurro, pero no a completo la frase porque le interrumpieron.

—Joven, Sasuke. — Era Jhon. —La mesa ya está puesta.

—Jhon, lamento la molestia, pero… ¿podrían traérmela aquí por favor? — Él no era un chico caprichoso, pero… — _Pura madre que me en camino fuera de aquí, no con todos ellos follando, ya demasiado trauma tengo con lo que vi, no me apetece ver más._

—No hay problema. — Dijo la mujer, llegando al lado de su marido. —En seguida la traeré. — Salió de la biblioteca junto con su esposo.

A Sasuke eso se le hacía tierno, realmente los vampiros y los humanos no tenían muchas diferencias, claro que salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio que Jhon le apretó una nalga a Eradya, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se cayera al más puro estilo anime, a pesar de ello la señora Eradya le dio un empujón —por no decir que el pobre hombre salió disparado por la ventana de la biblioteca— a su marido.

—Bien, aprovechando que estoy aquí buscare lo que pueda sobre la familia Real. — El chico comenzó a buscar por toda la biblioteca hasta dar con algunos libros viejos.

 **~0~**

—Los vampiros, no son tan diferentes a los humanos, de hecho tienen las mismas tentaciones que los humanos, pero… Cabe destacar que hay un momento en donde los vampiros son completamente mortales, es decir pueden ser asesinados sin necesidad de una daga en el corazón o ser expuestos al sol, esta etapa es desde los 2 años de vida hasta los 18 años, edad en la que pasan por la transición, es decir cuando despierta su sed de sangre y son liberados sus poderes. — Hizo una pequeña pausa en su se sobó un poco el puente de su nariz y regreso a su lectura. —Durante el primer año de vida, el vampiro se alimenta únicamente de la sangre de su progenitora, al ser una criatura "inocente", no representa peligro para nadie, por lo tanto una cría de vampiro puede estar con crías de humanos sin riesgo alguno, cuando el infante alcanza los 2 años de edad entra en estado "Humano", durante este tiempo pude estar expuesto al sol y no ser afectado por ello, sin embargo en algunos casos el vampiro pierde posibilidad alguna de obtener sus poderes, quedando así como un impuro, sin importar si es vampiro de sangre pura, su derecho a llamarse puro es automáticamente eliminado y por ello se le prohíbe determinadamente formar alguna relación con un vampiro que si tenga sus poderes, a solo ser que se relacione con un vampiro impuro de ley es decir una cría de vampiro y un humano.

 **~0~**

—Para evitar ese riesgo, es recomendable no exponerse mucho al sol y menos cuando el tiempo de transición se acerca. — _Bueno hasta cierto punto tienen un poco de lógica…_ Pero… esto no dice como reconocer a alguien de la realeza. — Dijo con un deje de tristeza. —Veamos, qué más puedo encontrar. — Continúo leyendo pero no era información que no conociera.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunto una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos gris violeta.

—Ah, mamá. — Dijo el chico mirando a la mujer, realmente él ya estaba acostumbrado a la sigilosas llegadas de su madre. —Veras hoy conocí a Sasuke Uchiha. — Dijo el rubio si decir bien como lo había hecho.

Su madre lo conocía muy bien y si tenía que ser honesta, ella tenía la misma mentalidad que su hijo, ella también deseaba saber si en verdad había un descendiente de la familia real y de ser así deseaba que apareciera a tomar su legado.

—Ya veo, por favor no me digas que peleaste con él y que estás leyendo todo eso solo por tratar de ser mejor que él en conocimiento. — Le dijo la mujer con un tono de burla, el mismo tono que le dedicaba con una linda sonrisa, cosa que hacía que el rubio se sintiese como un tonto, pero no cualquier tonto, sino uno con una madre maravillosamente agradable.

—Claro que no mamá, él piensa igual que Hinata y nosotros, y no solo él sino toda su familia, todos deseamos que su majestad regrese, pero aún no sabemos si en verdad hay descendiente, y de ser que si lo haya, debemos encontrarle y mantenerle a salvo. — Dijo el rubio muy serio.

— ¿Mantenerle a salvo? — Esta vez era la voz de su padre la que se escuchaba. — ¿Salvarle de que? — Replicaba el hombre al no entender las palabras de su hijo.

—De lo que sea, que haiga provocado la muerte de sus majestades. — Repuso el rubio con una determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Sus padres, entendían bien que su pequeño tenía toda la razón pero aun así como podrían encontrarle sin saber el nombre, ni ellos tenían ese conocimiento, es más nadie de las familias Uzumaki o Namikaze sabia esa información, a solo ser…

 **~0~**

—Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente. — Dijo cerrando su libreta. —No sé de qué tanto nos sirva esta información pero, espero que sea una pista. — Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a los estantes a regresar los libro que había tomado de ellos, pero curiosamente un libro más llamo su atención. — _¿Y esto?, no recuerdo haber visto este libro antes._ — Tomo el libro y noto que este estaba aún más gastado que el libro que anteriormente había leído, en la tapa del libro estaba escrito:

"Incantations And Spells

vampire

By ..."

— ¿Conjuros Y Hechizos?, ¿qué eso no lo hacen los hechiceros o brujos? — En otra situación hubiese pasado de largo ese libro pero algo le hio mantenerlo por más tiempo en sus manos. —Dice para vampiros... — Entrecerró un poco sus ojos. —Igual y aporta algo, pero ya tengo sueño, ya se, me lo llevare a la escuela a ver qué opinan. — Dicho eso tomo su libreta y se llevó consigo el libro a su habitación, debía dormir o caería sin duda alguna.

 **~0~**

— ¡Ay, no! — Se escuchó una voz una tanto alarmada, pero claro que no se podía escuchar porque todos estaban coge que coge. —Ya cumplí los 18 y sigo sin tener la transición, pero ni Naruto ni Hinata han pasado por ella, así que todo está bien, ¿verdad? — Parecía loco hablando solo.

—Joven, hay veces en que la transición ocurre después de los 18 años, es decir a los 19, no se preocupe, ya vera que solo es cuestión de tiempo. — Le dijo la señora Eradya, quien había llegado con la cena, si la señora se tardó y no porque estuviera cogiendo como los demás, sino porque ella había notado que el Uchiha se puso a buscar libros, ella le dio tiempo a que buscase la información que el necesitase, clocó la comida en el escritorio en medio de la sala y se retiró.

—Cierto. — Se dijo así mismo. —No hay de que temer, además eso no era lo que estaba buscando, concéntrate Sasuke, concéntrate.

— ¿En qué? — Se escucharon dos voces una que él conocía muy bien y otra que le hizo confirmar lo que había estado pensando desde hace rato.

— _Mierdirijilla._ — Levantó la mirada para toparse con su hermano y la chica que hace rato había visto siendo follada por el Uchiha. —Ya valí. — Dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

 **Se acabo!**

 **A Sasuki se le salio lo Ned Flanders XD**

 **Cada Review es un día menos para la conti...**


End file.
